


I'm in Love with a Strict Machine

by blushingninja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited reunion of Lisa, Nanao and Shunsui. Involves lots of making up for lost time. <br/>Warnings; sex, oral, cock bondage, threesome and various other kinks (see notes)   <br/>Lisa/Nanao/Shunsui</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in Love with a Strict Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the randomly generated kinks: Cock rings/cock bondage, denied climax,  
> humiliation and premature ejaculation. My first Bleach fanfic, not the pairing I'd first envisioned but an awesome one nonetheless. Shunsui appeals to me as a sex object if not only for the facial hair, I love men with a bit of stubble, that and older men *grin*   
> Beta by the amazing SocialDegenerate (http://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate)

The slides were barely closed, a light breeze seeping through to grace the room with a lighter presence. The soft bed mats, previously made with precision, were now a crumpled mess caused primarily by the bed's occupants. It had been a longcoming reunion after Lisa's exile at the hands of Azien. She relished the return to Soul Society, and even more than that her reconnection with her old Captain and his new lieutenant. Shunsui and Nanao had welcomed her back with open arms; Nanao especially was keen to see her once-idol in the Eighth Squad. The hundred years apart had not lessened her overall affection for the thin, dark haired lieutenant who'd once read to her monthly and whose shoes she had eventually filled. 

Tongues danced as Nanao was pressed against the soft mat, her hair falling from its clip at the back of her head, glasses slipping down her nose as Lisa pinned her down. Softly lapping at the younger woman's mouth, Lisa glanced across at her old captain, slumped against the wall, kimono open at the waist, erect cock fisted as he watched the two women with a keen gaze. Grinning, Lisa leaned down and untied the sash at Nanao's hips, watching the black and white fabric fall away to reveal pale, soft breasts, nipples pert against the light chill of the night. Placing a single kiss to her lips, Lisa laved a path down Nanao's chest to the tight pink nipples; running a circle around the pebbled flesh she sucked harder, wrenching a cry from the woman beneath her. Pinching the other nipple fiercely, she felt the steady rub against her thighs as Nanao's hips thrust forward, searching for friction. Swapping nipples, Lisa steadied her knees on either side of Nanao's hips, placing her weight on her elbows, pressing her face and body closer, rewarding them both with delicious tingles even through the fabric of their panties. Lisa moaned out loud against Nanao's sweat-slicked chest, the tension was becoming unbearable, the sweet spot between her legs wet and swollen. 

Nanao's hand tightened in her hair, face twisted in tortured pleasure: she was aching in a manner she'd never experienced before. Lisa's clever mouth was playing havoc with her body, drawing all manner of shameful thoughts and feeling from the lieutenant. Gingerly placing a hand on Lisa's back, Nanao rubbed gently, indulging in the warmth beneath her palm. In a worrying moment, Lisa sat back, moving her cheek from Nanao's chest. Keeping her hands on the older woman, Nanao followed her into a sitting position, her kimono now completely neglected. Gathering her shirt up, Lisa removed it in one graceful motion. Casting it aside she slipped the short skirt from her hips, watching Nanao watch her. Comfortably exposed in nothing but their panties, both women met in mid air, lips meeting with a resounding smack, hair pulled from clips and plaits, necks licked and nipped, tongues caressing scalding opposites... 

And Shunsui released a guttural moan, spilling shots of cum down his fist to pool against the fabric of his pink kimono. 

Lisa pulled away a look of disgust on her face, Nanao following her line of sight, pursing her lips as she slowly shook her head.   
“You used to have more stamina, old man,” Lisa remarked, bracing her hands on Nanao's hips and frowning. “Has he really gotten that bad? Barely lasted five minutes.” Nanao sighed dramatically.   
“He's usually not this bad.” Flushing an angry red under his untidy stubble, Shunsui released his grip and unabashedly shed his remaining clothes.   
“Come come now Lisa-chan, Nanao-chan, my two beautiful girls, be a little kinder on this old soul. How could I watch such a display and not be moved?”  
Lisa snorted, her thumbs rubbing gentle circles around Nanao's hip bone, causing her to shiver.  
“There's a difference between enjoying the show, and jizzing your pants.” Kneeling in front of the two woman, Shunsui tossed his hat away, placing a hand on a shoulder of each dark haired woman, pulling them into a tight embrace. Tumbling back to fall against the floor, his laughter reverberated through his chest, jostling the women pinned there.   
“You're so cruel Lisa-chan!” Shrugging off his arm, Lisa sat up and glared down at her ex-captain.   
“You do realise that simply won't do. If we're to do this, it needs to be done right.” Getting up, she swashed her way across the room to her personal luggage. 

Living in the human world for such a long time had introduced her to a wide range of sexual techniques and technologies that Soul Society didn't have, and that the Twelfth Squad could never have even thought of. Returning with a small bag she fished inside and retrieved the object of her desire. Straightening her glasses Lisa smiled at Nanao, who returned it with a smile of her own. Leaning over the board expanse of Shunsui's chest the women kissed; pulling back, Lisa gestured with her head.  
“I need you fix that for us, just tease it up, I'll do the rest.” Nanao nodded, planting one more kiss on her lips as she moved down Shunsui's body to pause at his semi-hard cock. Settling between his legs and spreading them wider to allow full access, she tentatively licked out, lapping up the single remaining droplet of cum leaking from the slit. Slipping the head between her lips, she sucked hard around it, tongue darting out to press hard against any available surface. Shunsui's head lolled back, knocking against the floorboards, his hand lowering to smooth Nanao's hair away from her face. Looking down, he watched his cock slip and slide between those beautifully perfect lips. Applying a slight pressure to her hair, he pulled her away, only to have her glare up at him over the rims of her glasses.   
“Lick it,” he murmured softly, hoping not to incite her anger, “just a little.” Although there was a fire in her eyes, she obliged him. Licking from the base to the tip in graceful sweeps, she tongued the heavy, throbbing vein running the length of his cock. Moaning hard, the eighth captain was not quiet about singing his young lieutenant's praises.   
“Oh Nanao-chan, my beautiful little flower, more more -“ He was cut short as a clash of teeth echoed from somewhere far too close for comfort.   
Nanao looked up, her eyes almost cold over her glasses, her steely expressed ruined only by the bobbing cock standing to attention in front of her face. Lisa took that moment to intervene. 

Tapping Nanao's chin, she urged the younger woman to rise as she gasped Shunsui's cock fearlessly and deftly slipped a tight-fitting cock ring down to the base. Jolting sharply upright, Shunsui stared, unsure, at the bright green plastic ring that sat snugly at the base of his manhood.   
“Lisa-chan, I don't understand!” Lisa sighed; shifting back to the bed, she beckoned her two lovers to follow.   
“Allow me to explain,” she began, cuddled to one side of Shunsui with Nanao taking the other, “this cock ring will prolong your hard-on, much longer than you seem capable of holding on.” The unsure expression remained, even as Nanao reached out and brushed her fingers against the plastic tangled among the bush of pubic hair.   
“That makes sense,” she agreed, only to have their captain shake his head.   
“What happens when I need to...finish?” Lisa laughed, pushing up she locked lips with her captain, feeling the soft rasp of stubble against her chin.  
“You simply won't, you'll just hold on until we say so.” Shunsui's face twisted quickly into pain just from the thought, laughter chorusing from Lisa as she went to kiss him again. “Trust me, it'll be worth it.” Pushing hard she battled playfully for his tongue, winning only by a dirty nip to his lower lip, drawing forth his tongue to bridge out on instinct and ensure there was no damage done. 

Pulling away, gasping for breath, Lisa looked to Nanao, smugly palming Shunsui's cock while enjoying the two old friends' sensual battle.   
“His cock's all yours, I've waited one hundreds years to feel that tongue again.” Shunsui's grey eyes lit up as Nanao happily moved into position. Lisa paused for a moment, bringing her face level with Shunsui's thigh, watching as the thick, blunt head pierced deep into Nanao's drenched pussy. Pushed to the base, Nanao adjusted with a deep breath and proceed to rise on her knees and push back down with equal force. Moaning in unison with her captain as her pussy tightened, she met his thrusts, finally feeling that intense, previously unfulfilled friction on her clit that was now satisfyingly tickled and teased. 

“That's hot,” Lisa slurred, pulling herself from Shunsui's thigh to watch as he locked his hands around Nanao's thin waist and thrust hard into the usually strict and unflappable beauty, now being rocked hard back and forth on his cock, voice raised in passion, face red, eyes scrunched closed in pleasure. My turn, she thought, swinging a leg over Shunsui's torso. Breathless, the captain looked up, a dazed look in his eye.   
“Lisa-chan what're -”   
“Shut up and put that mouth to good use.” Lisa revealed her slick pussy, pressing closer to his lips for full access.   
“Oh Lisa-chan, I have missed you!” A wicked gleam lit those eyes as an arm snaked out, looping around her waist and forcing her impossibly closer. Lisa felt her inner thighs brush his cheeks as she struggled for balance when his first lick took her. She'd been celibate from oral sex with men over the years, vowing there would never be another man who could pleasure her as well as her captain once had, and she'd been right to wait.

A strong, flat tongue coursed up and down along her slit, teasing her entrance, then travelling back to swipe at her clit only to be replaced with suction, the pressure so hard she almost came. On the verge of screaming, Lisa clenched her legs tight around his head, fingers twisting and pinching her nipples hard, feeling the tangs of pleasure echo all through her body. Hell, she'd criticised him just before for coming too early and now she was about to do the same. Heat built between her legs, and clenching her pussy tighter she fought a gasp as she felt her control slipping, rubbing herself around his chin, feeling the roughness against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Oh god she was coming so hard! The feel physically shook her, shivering from head to toe she struggled over words, babbling and tearing at his hair, demanding things she could barely comprehend. Things like harder, faster, more, until everything shattered around her and the room turned so drastically she nearly blacked out. That had been worth the hundred year wait. 

“Lisa-chan please!” Looking down in a daze, Lisa barely heard Shunsui; the roguish captain's mouth was slicked with her appreciation, sticky on his stubble. It was stunning, and for a second time Lisa didn't hear his request.   
“What?” she said again, coming slowly down from her sex-induced high, only to hear the final words of his sentence.   
“The ring...it...killing me...” 

The cock ring.

Glancing behind her, Lisa turned quickly, taking Nanao gently by the shoulders and slowing her frantic pace.   
“Pull out, just quickly,” Lisa commanded, and with Nanao and Shunsui complying promptly, she slipped the now soaking cock ring off him and gestured for Nanao to continue. 

The minute that tight flesh sheath return around his cock Shunsui knew he wouldn't last long, that damn ring had been so tight, bordering on painful. Again and again he felt the tell-tale tingle that he was close and pushed Nanao harder until she'd screamed, even while muffled by Lisa's thighs, and yet still that damn ring had prevented any kind of orgasm. But now it was completely uninterrupted, and he could hear those juicy moans his usually composed lieutenant was making. Lisa may have been blocking his view of Nanao and her dance on his cock, but Lisa's bare ass bouncing at his every thrust doubled with Nanao's sudden, tight shudder around him as well as her voice rising to a shrill pitch was enough induce, she was coming and he could gratefully follow. 

Nanao bore down hard on the turgid flesh inside, uncaring for Lisa's interruption. The swollen flesh of her clit felt as though it would pop, grinding against Shunsui she cried out in pleasure and frustration, she could feel it, it was so close! She was dancing on the edge, everything was too hot, she was hyper aware of everything. Lisa's soft hands on her breasts, tugging and pinching, pulling more and more pleasure from her almost exhausted body. The soft tickling of Shunsui's leg hair against her own cleanly shaved legs, the deep throb within her that was so close to bursting...  
It came in a tumble of heat, a shower of pleasure and a gush of luscious, overflowing tingles. Eyes rolling back, clinging to Lisa's shoulders for support, Nanao came hard enough to wring every single drop of cum from Shunsui's vastly saved store. 

Lisa caught Nanao's head to her chest as the younger woman fell forward, still locked to her captain. Smiling, Lisa brushed hair away from the lieutenant's face, gently removing her glasses before looking back, grinning wickedly at her old lover. Eyelids dropping, hands behind his head, the captain winked at her and said, “Welcome back to Soul Society, my Lisa-chan.”


End file.
